


Lazy Cat Prompts [Marvel]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: A compilation of all my prompts/drabbles. Some you might have seen before on my Tumblr. I'll do the best I can to move them all here.
Kudos: 3





	Lazy Cat Prompts [Marvel]

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a place to put all my prompts/drabbles. Enjoy!

I.-Then

Thor tossed and turned in his bed five times over before Loki finally stirred and spoke. 

“Can I call for Mother?” 

Thor turned in his bed to face his younger brother. “No. We can do this by ourselves. You heard father. We can’t keep calling her whenever we have trouble sleeping.” 

Loki turned on his back and crossed his arms. “I think he’s wrong.” 

“Loki!” Thor sat up from his bed and glared. “Don’t let Father hear you say such things.” 

“I don’t care,” he grumbled. “Mother is good at helping us fall asleep. I don’t think it’s wrong to ask her to help us.” 

“Pretty soon we will become of age. You know what that means? We’re going to be men. Men don’t ask their mothers for help.” 

“Well, we’re not men today,” Loki countered. 

“We’re not calling for Mother,” Thor asserted. “We’ll soothe ourselves to sleep.” 

“How am I supposed to soothe myself to sleep?” 

Thor’s voice raised. “We...I…Just-” Thor sighed. “I don’t know,” he muttered helplessly. 

“ _ You don’t know _ ?” Loki whined. “How is that supposed to help? What are we to do? Just never go to sleep?” Loki’s voice grew more and more helpless with each breath until Thor stood up from his bed and shushed him. 

“Alright,” Thor grumbled and moved to his younger brother’s bed. “Fine! You win.” He slipped under Loki’s covers and pushed him to make room. “If I stay here, will you finally be quiet and try to sleep?” Loki wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded. 

Thor pulled the bedcover over them both and shut his eyes. 

“Brother,” Loki said after a minute of silence. 

“You’re supposed to be quiet. Now, go to sleep.” Thor said with his eyes still closed. 

“Thank you,” Loki snuggled deeper under the covers and shut his eyes. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Thor grumbled. Too stubborn to admit his nerves have finally settled and he can drift off to sleep. 

* * *

II.-Now

It was the third night in a row where Thor couldn’t sleep. 

Anytime he would close his eyes, he would hear their voices. Their screams and pleas for mercy while Thor stood underneath Thanos’s grip and completely helpless. 

Some nights, he would see his brother’s eyes. How the light from them died out before Thor could even process what just happened. 

Those nights were the worst. 

Other nights, his heart would be pounding at such a fast pace, he would have to stand up and walk around his small cabin until the blood stopped rushing from his ears and he would pass out from exhaustion. 

Tonight was somewhere in between all three. 

It didn’t matter how much mead he drank or the noise he would make to drown out his thoughts. There was still that need inside him for someone to help. 

He used to scold his brother for asking Mother to help him fall asleep every night. Now, he would do anything to hear her voice one more time. 

An idea struck him. He recalled sometime before he moved into his home in New Asgard when Tony Stark asked him if he needed anything. 

“A concussion,” Thor jokingly said to his comrade.

Stark simply nodded with a knowing look in his eyes and fumbled through his desk drawer until he found a small and sleek sphere in his palm. 

The one he gave him was smaller than his original concept, and still a work in progress, but Stark insisted it should get the job done. 

B.A.R.F. was what he called it. Thor thought it was a funny name, but he didn’t refuse it when Stark put it in his hand even when he knew he should have. He had always been taught to never look to the past, and it did well for him for several years. Until it didn’t. After he lost everything, there’s been that childlike voice in his head that’s become impossible to ignore. 

The desire for things to go back to the way they were. To hope it was all a dream and he would wake up back in his bedroom in Asgard and start his day like always. 

It was fruitless, he knew that, but there was nobody around to stop him anymore. 

Thor dug in the back of his closet and found the small mechanism. It took him several tries before he remembered how to work it. 

Once he did, his room changed. 

His dark, dingy windows grew five times their size and widened to show a familiar night sky reflected in gold lighting. His bed stretched wide and the posts on his bed grew eight feet tall. He could feel his heart begin to palpitate and his fingers fumbled for the machine, ready to turn it off when a familiar voice caught his attention. 

“Thor, you had a bad dream,” Frigga said in a hushed tone. She sat on Thor’s bedside and looked exactly how he remembered her. 

“M-mother?” A young Thor said a bit too loudly. 

“Shh,” she hushed. “Careful now, don’t wake your brother.” 

Thor turned to glance at the other side of his room to see a lump buried underneath a pile of sheets. His brother was sleeping soundly and undisturbed.

A part of him wanted to pause the memory, stand up, and take a closer look at his roommate, but a twisting sense of fear stopped him. He’s not ready to see him just yet. Instead, he let the memory continue. 

“He could sleep through Ragnarok,” Thor said flatly and Frigga let out a soft laugh. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No,” Thor answered and fluffed his pillow. “I just want to go back to sleep.” 

“Alright,” Frigga nodded and stood up. She was halfway towards the door when Thor spoke up. 

“Could you stay?” Frigga turned around with a look of fondness in her eyes that made his chest ache. “I’m not ready for you to go just yet,” Thor added. 

“Of course,” his mother smiled and stretched herself on the other side of Thor’s bed. 

Thor quietly moved underneath his mother’s arm and rested his head on top of her shoulder. 

It didn’t feel like he was actually there. It was hard for Thor to describe what he felt. The best way to put it was that it felt like a dream. He still had that memory of what it felt like to fall asleep in his mother’s arms and that part was what made it feel so real. 

Frigga combed her fingers over her son’s hair and hummed that same lullaby she would always sing to him before bed. 

Thor felt the tears slip out of his eyes one by one and the ache in his chest grew. There was no way for him to stop himself, but if he was being honest, he didn’t want to stop. He wept until there was nothing left and drifted off in a deep and dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
